Dame Guerra
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: De cómo Sougo (23 años) y Kagura (19 años) juegan "Verdad o Reto" en una noche de aburrimiento.


**Resumen:** De cómo Sougo (23 años) y Kagura (19 años) juegan "Verdad o Reto" en una noche de aburrimiento.

 **LadyOper:** Este fic. está inspirado en la canción titulada "Dame Guerra" de Buena Fe (Dúo de cantautores cubanos que me encantan, fascinan, magnetizan… les recomiendo que los oigan :3). Sin embargo, a pesar de que mantuve el nombre para el fanfic, el contenido no está relacionado. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

 _Gintama y sus personajes NO me pertenece. Todos son de la creación del "Gran y Poderoso Dios-Gorila" ¡Hideaki Sorachi! I love you gorila-sama!_

* * *

Esa Nochebuena se estaba volviendo más larga de lo esperado. Parecía como si los minutos se rehusaran a marcar su ritmo habitual. Pero es que para Kagura, las noches de fiesta y bebida nunca resultaban tan divertidas, o al menos no como a cierto jefe de permanente natural que ya babeaba por el suelo incapaz de levantarse.

Kagura lo miró por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué es que a Gin-chan le gustaba tanto beber? Ella, por curiosidad, había probado en algunas ocasiones cuando Gintoki dejaba la botella de _sake_ —solo para momentos especiales —sobre la mesa. Todavía le provocaba nauseas recordar el fuerte sabor recorriendo su garganta. Eso, segundos antes de tener que correr al balcón a vaciar su estómago. Para su mala suerte, el vómito había caído, en su totalidad, sobre una de las motocicletas parqueada frente al bar de Otose.

El cliente de la vieja no había salido satisfecho, ni siquiera luego de que Gin-chan afectara su "economía" para pagar por los daños, ni siquiera cuando esto provocó que comieran _anpan_ —lo más barato del supermercado— durante un mes.

Ese fue el momento en que Kagura volvió a probar el _sake,_ aunque esta vez no solo fue la motocicleta quien salió lastimada, sino el mismísimo dueño el cual terminó gritando con la cara pixelada.

Sonriendo debido al recuerdo, Kagura agarró la última alita de pollo que quedaba sobre la mesa. Por supuesto, ella ya se había comido el resto del banquete y el de la mesa de al lado, como excusa, por su aburrimiento. Aunque nadie podía culparla, ella había hecho lo mismo que Gin-chan le había indicado minutos antes.

Esa noche, mientras caminaban hacia la Yorozuya luego de una velada en casa de Otae, se habían topado con el Shinsengumi. Gintoki y Kagura se escondieron tras un poste y presenciaron cómo los perros del gobierno entraban a uno de los bares más lujosos de Kabuki-cho.

Luego de que todos hubieran entrado, el de la permanente se agachó frente a ella y le susurró en clave: "Escúchame bien, Kagura, por fin llegó el día en que podremos comer como unos verdaderos cerdos. No te preocupes por nada, al final todo va a ir a la cuenta del gorila. Invitan los perros del gobierno".

No pasaron dos minutos antes de que la yato estuviera reclamando su comida dentro del local, y Gintoki comenzara una típica disputa con el vicecomandante demoníaco. Luego de la contienda entre los adultos, que terminó en un concurso de bebida, todos habían quedado noqueados en el suelo con burbujas en sus narices. Todos, excepto cierto chico de pelo castaño que ahora la miraba intensamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿Se te perdió algo por aquí? ¿Eh, sádico? —le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ah, habló! —respondió Sougo con voz de asombro. Alzando un pie, comenzó a patear a Hijikata que yacía a pocos centímetros de él. —¡Mamá, mira, un mono de montaña que habla!

—¿¡A quién le dices mono de montaña, bastardo!? —gritó la yato exasperada antes de comenzar a imitarlo pateando a Gintoki —¡Papá, mira, un bastardo de mierda que habla!

—¡Ja! ¿Eres tan idiota que ni siquiera sabes cómo insultar a alguien?

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Me estás retando, Johnny?

—¿Quién demonios es Johnny? ¿Ya olvidaste mi nombre, China? —dijo el castaño esquivando el hueso de alita de pollo que volaba rápidamente hacia él.

"Tsk. Fallé", pensó Kagura para sus adentros.

—No lo he olvidado. —le respondió con indiferencia —Eres el **S** úper- **A** normal-máquina **D** e-m **I** erda- **CO** cococof…, en otras palabras ¡S.Á.D.I.C.O!

—¡Estás poniendo las siglas donde te da la gana! ¿¡Y qué significa la última palabra!? —Sougo exclamó antes de suspirar frustrado —Ahhh, definitivamente eres retardada. ¿Qué has estado aprendiendo del _danna_?

—¡Hey! ¡No te metas con Gin-chan, maldito sádico! —la yato se levantó golpeando la mesa y señalándolo con un dedo —¡Él es mucho mejor que Mayora!

Sougo miró hacia abajo e hizo una mueca de odio. —Tienes razón, Hijikata es un inútil. —alcanzando un cuchillo, apuntó contra el cuerpo tendido de Hijikata. —Debería deshacerme de él.

—¡Esperaaa, no puedes matar a un personaje principal! —Kagura rápidamente saltó acortando la distancia entre ellos y lo detuvo a tiempo —¿¡Qué va a pasar con sus fanáticas!? ¡Gintama va a perder su puesto en el ranking de popularidad!

—No te preocupes, las fanáticas de este imbécil son todas unas _fujoshis_ a las que les gusta verlo retorcerse debajo del _danna_. —dijo el castaño, colocando el filo del cuchillo sobre las nalgas de su víctima —Solo voy a "prepararlo" para que no le duela.

—¡Le va a doler, definitivamente le va a doler! ¡Vas a abrirle otro hueco a Mayora!

Kagura logró, a duras penas, frenar el avance de Sougo sobre Hijikata. La punta de cubierto pinchó contra uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo que hizo que un objeto metálico saliera disparado hacia el suelo. Por un momento, el opening de Maho Shojo inundó el ambiente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la pelirroja señalando al aparato del cual surgía la música.

Sougo dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se estiró para recoger el celular del Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi. Antes de poder responderle a la yato que su jefe era un marica, su mirada se posó sobre una de las aplicaciones que tenía instalada este. Levantando la vista, le dedicó a la yato una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo, China?

—No voy a jugar a nada contigo, bastardo. —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Segura?, es un juego para adultos —dijo ensanchando su sonrisa. El rostro de la pelirroja mostró interés por un momento antes fruncir el ceño.

—Ya te dije que no voy a…—

—Ah, pero probablemente es muy difícil para una inútil como tú. —la interrumpió —Apuesto a que no vas a poder…

—¿¡Crees que voy a perder contra ti!? —esta vez, fue el grito de la yato quien no lo dejó terminar. Sougo se carcajeó.

—Eso tendremos que verlo, China. —respondió complacido por lo fácil que había manipulado a su rival —Jugando, por supuesto.

Kagura vaciló por unos momentos mientras lo miraba con expresión calculadora.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —finalmente dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a Gintoki.

—Es muy sencillo, hasta un cerebro de hormiga como tú puede entenderlo. —Sougo ignoró el gruñido de protesta que emitió la yato mientras se sentaba frente a ella. —El juego se llama "Verdad o Reto".

El castaño abrió la aplicación y le mostró el teléfono. —Solo tengo que marcar uno de estos dos botones según lo que tu escojas. En el caso de que te decidas por "Verdad", te leeré una pregunta y tendrás que responder honestamente. De lo contrario te pondré un castigo. —la idea lo hizo sonreír perversamente.

—¿Y si escojo "Reto"? —preguntó ella con mirada desafiante.

—Entonces leeré un reto que deberás hacer frente a mí. Si no lo haces también tendrás un castigo. El que menos castigos tenga será el ganador, por supuesto, apuesto a que seré yo. —Sougo le dedicó una mirada provocadora.

—¡No voy a perder contra ti, sádico de mierda!

El capitán sonrió complacido. —Entonces, China. —le dijo mirándola intensamente —¿Verdad o Reto?

La yato no perdió un segundo en gritar su respuesta.

—¡Reto! —le dijo desafiante. Sougo marcó sobre el botón correcto y la miró.

—¿Estás lista?

—¡Ja! Siempre estoy lista para patearte el culo, Sádico.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues: "El jugador debe abrazar a alguien que esté en el salón" —dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con expresión traviesa.

Intercambiaron miradas por un momento antes de que Kagura agarrara el cuerpo tendido junto a ella. Los huesos de Gintoki crujieron ante la fuerza que la yato usó en su abrazo. Sougo observó la escena frente a él y cerró sus manos en puños. Antes de que pudiera intervenir, la pelirroja soltó al _danna_.

—Listo. —le dijo ella estirando una mano —Ahora es mi turno.

Enojado, le dio el teléfono mientras la veía vanagloriarse de su primera victoria.

—Verdad. —dijo Sougo antes de que ella preguntara. Kagura comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—"¿Con cuantas mujeres/hombres has…?" —repentinamente, la cara de la yato se volvió tan roja como su pelo mientras susurraba las últimas palabras.

—¿Ehhh? Usa tus cuerdas vocales para hablar, tonta. ¿o es que no sabes leer? —le dijo el sádico con voz monótona.

—¡Yo sí se leer! "¿Con cuántas mujeres u hombres has tenido sexo?" —le gritó esta vez.

Sougo se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido ante la pregunta. Él sabía que debía responderla si quería ganar, pero…

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Quién es el que no tiene cuerdas vocales ahora? ¿eh, Sádico?

El castaño la miró enojado. —Ninguna —dijo arrebatándole el celular.

—¿Ninguna qué? —la yato preguntó incrédula antes que su cara se iluminara con la respuesta. —No me digas… ¡Eres virgen! —lo señaló mientras se reía abiertamente —¡El sádico es virgen! ¡El bastardo sádico todavía es virgen!

Kagura se reía tan fuerte que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Acaso ya dejaste de ser señorita? No espera, tú nunca has sido una señorita.

La risa de la yato paró súbitamente para ser remplazada por un gruñido de disgusto.

—¿¡Q-qué dijiste!? ¡Gin-chan dice que me tengo que guardar para el matrimonio! —respondió como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma. Sougo no se lo tragó.

—Seguro que tu boda será con un monstruo verde y asqueroso como tú.

—¿¡A quién le dices monstruo verde asqueroso!? ¡Mi marido será un hombre rico y famoso! —dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo imaginando la escena. Las imágenes de un _bishonen_ con un traje muy llamativo, gafas de sol y bajando de una limosina de ventanillas oscuras se hicieron paso en la mente de ambos.

Se pudo ver a Kagura sentada en la sala principal de una gran mansión, mientras cientos de hombres llenos de cicatrices le traían comida. "Estoy en casa, señora. Las ventas se están realizando bien.", dijo el _bishonen_ mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y le tendía un fajo de billetes.

—Eso parece más a una familia _yakuza_ que un hombre de negocios. Debería arrestarte por adelantado. —Sougo interrumpió los sueños de la yato devolviéndola a la realidad.

—¡Basta ya! —respondió ella enojada señalando al celular. —Escojo reto.

El castaño bajó la vista y leyó sin emoción. —Debes quitarte una prenda de vestir.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Lo que oíste, China —volvió a hablar con su cara de póker habitual, aunque un brillo de diversión comenzó a mostrarse en sus ojos.

La pelirroja no se movió. Sougo se percató del pequeño rubor que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? Si no lo haces yo ganaré —la incitó él sonriendo para sus adentros.

—¡No es justo! ¿¡Quién mierda inventó este juego!? ¿Acaso un enfermo pervertido? ¡No me voy a quitar nada!

Sougo pasó a mirar, por primera vez en la noche, la ropa de la yato. El vestido rojo apretado, que ella llevaba, no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Las curvas de la china se habían pronunciado con los años, haciéndose más voluminosas y redondeadas cada vez. Él iba a comprobarlas esa noche.

—¡Ja! ¿Ahora tienes miedo? —le dijo mirándola a los ojos —Sabía que no ibas a poder jugar un juego de adultos, todavía eres una niñ…

Al castaño se le atragantaron las palabras cuando vio a Kagura desabrocharse el zíper. Lentamente fue deshaciéndose de la única ropa que llevaba, exponiendo un sostén a juego con sus ajustadas bragas. No, la china ya no era una niña y los gigantes "melones" que rebotaron frente a Sougo lo corroboraba.

—¿No eres demasiado mayor para llevar ropa interior de animalitos? —le dijo esforzándose para mantener su voz controlada. Un bulto traicionero comenzó a formarse en sus pantalones.

"¡No, no, no, pequeño Sadomaru! ¡No puedes salir a jugar!", pensó tratando de ocultar su incipiente erección, sin embargo, la fuerte inspiración de la yato le indicó que no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Mira para otro lado, maldito pervertido! —la sonora bofetada que conectó Kagura con su rostro, le hizo girar la vista. —¡si te pillo mirando hacia aquí, aunque sea de reojo, voy a sacarte los ojos!

Sougo mantuvo la mirada apartada, más por él mismo que por las súplicas de la china. Tragó en seco mientras trataba de olvidar la expresión de vergüenza de la yato. —Escojo reto —dijo intentado recuperar el control de la situación. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando escuchó su voz sonar en un tono más bajo que el habitual. "Concéntrate Sougo, es la China de la que estamos hablando aquí… ¡La China!", se sermoneó a sí mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el castaño se percatara del silencio de la habitación. —Oye, estúpida China, dije que escojo reto. —volvió a repetir más alto. Sin embargo, nadie le respondió.

Sougo se atrevió a mirar girándose lentamente. El ceño de la pelirroja estaba fruncido mientras veía la pantalla del celular.

—¡Se acabó! ¡No juego más! —dijo de pronto lanzando el teléfono y sorprendiendo a Okita. —¡Deberían prohibir este maldito juego!

El notable rubor de la china hizo sospechar a Sougo.

—Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que te rindes?

—¡Nunca! Es-es solo que no me siento bien. ¡Y te dije que no miraras, bastardo! —respondió ella con una excusa, señalando hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó Sougo, ignorándola, en lo que se acercaba para alcanzar el teléfono.

La pelirroja rápidamente evadió su avance y trató de esconder el móvil, sin embargo, Sougo fue más rápido. Arrebatándole el celular volvió a sentarse evitando reírse de la cara encolerizada de la yato.

—Ohhh, ya entiendo. —dijo leyendo el reto.

—No te atrevas —Kagura retrocedió al ver la expresión decidida del sádico.

Trató de levantarse, pero Sougo la agarró por un pie y la estampó contra el suelo antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el de él. La yato trató de golpearlo con su puño cerrado, sin embargo, el castaño lo esquivó fácilmente colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Ubicando una pierna entre sus muslos, la aprisionó.

—¡Suéltame bastardo, dije que no! ¿¡Y qué carajo es eso duro en tus pantalones!? —gritó ella forcejeando.

Sougo suspiró ante la inocencia de la china y la miró desde arriba. —Vamos no seas tan mala, China, es tan solo un beso.

—¡Jódete! —le dijo antes de escupirle la cara. Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Sougo se pronunció convirtiéndose en una vil carcajada mientras se limpiaba. El castaño acercó su rostro hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban.

—Si te rindes ahora, ganaré. Y me aseguraré de recordártelo por el resto de tu vida. —le susurró sabiendo que a la china no le gustaba perder sus apuestas. La vio dudar por unos segundos antes de mirarlo soltando dagas con sus ojos. Si las miradas matasen este sería su fin, pensó él.

—Acaba de una vez —dijo ella entre dientes. Cerrando los ojos puso una cara de asco tan fea que haría vacilar a cualquier hombre. No ha Sougo, sin embargo. Él ganaría este juego.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, bajó la cabeza y tomó sus labios. El cuerpo de la yato se tensó mientras él los exploraba lentamente. Pasó su lengua reclamando la entrada hasta que, tras varios segundos, Kagura cedió abriéndose para él. Sougo entró y lamió sus dientes, lengua y garganta. El beso rápidamente se convirtió en uno lleno de pura necesidad mientras los dos batallaban por tener el control.

Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza erótica seguida de gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Sougo soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo semidesnudo de la yato. Para su sorpresa, ella se arqueó brindándole más acceso a sus dedos aventureros.

Cuando le fue necesario tomar aire, Sougo soltó sus labios y pasó a olisquear la curva de su cuello. Esperó por alguna respuesta de incomodidad de su parte, cuando no notó ninguna, continuó su camino hacia su oreja tomando el lóbulo y mordisqueándolo suavemente. La china tembló contra él mientras gemía más alto. El castaño comenzó a alternar entre besos y mordeduras a la vez que trazaba círculos por su vientre.

Rio para sus adentros cuando sintió a la yato restregarse contra su pierna comenzando un movimiento de vaivén. "Mierda, esto se está yendo de control", pensó mientras comenzaba a moverse junto a ella.

Sougo se asombró cuando los brazos de Kagura se zafaron de su agarre y se plantaron en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Mordió su cuello, esta vez más fuerte. Sus respiraciones se intensificaron, el ambiente se volvió caliente mientras sus cuerpos se movían de forma sensual.

El castaño levantó la vista y sonrió, la yato tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que apretaba los dientes con fuerza. "Eres tan fácil, China", dijo para sus adentros. Bajó una mano hacia las bragas de esta, percatándose de la piel de gallina que dejaba a su paso. La yato se arqueó de forma instintiva. Sougo sonrió. Se inclinó para volver a tomar sus labios cuando, de pronto, todo acabó.

Sougo sintió cómo lo jalaban por la espalda a la vez que un dolor punzante se hacía paso en su cabeza.

—¡Ahhhh, párate ahí mismo Soichiro-kun! —gritó un muy enojado Gintoki agarrándolo por la oreja —¿¡qué pretendías hacerle a Kagura!?

El castaño vio a la yato abrir sus ojos súbitamente. El rojo de su rostro rápidamente se drenó, siendo sustituido por un color blanco fantasmal. Levantándose, buscó su vestido y se lo colocó ágilmente mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Gintoki.

—No estaba haciendo nada, _danna_. Solo estábamos jugando. —respondió Sougo con su tono habitual.

—¡No estabas haciendo nada! ¡Claramente estabas aprovechándote de mi pequeña e inocente Kagura! —dijo el _danna_ agitándolo fuertemente.

La yato bajó la mirada consumida por la vergüenza.

—¿Inocente? —rio Sougo. —No creo que alguien que use la lengua de esa manera sea tan inocente.

—¡Te voy a matar, Sádico! —gruñó ella, enojada, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre. Se acercó a él para darle la paliza de su vida cuando, de pronto, Sougo salió volando hacia el lado contrario. Su cuerpo rebotó contra una de las mesas antes de caer sentado sobre Yamazaki.

—¡No le hables así a _mi_ hija, bastardo conejo caliente! —gritó el de la permanente natural. —Hice bien en mantener un ojo sobre ti todos estos años, eres muy peligroso para mi Kagura.

Gintoki agarró de la mano a la yato y la arrastró a la salida mientras maldecía. Una vez en la puerta, se giró hacia él.

—¡Y no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima! —le gruñó antes de continuar su camino. —Vamos a casa, Kagura. No te quiero volver a ver con ese policía pervertido.

Sougo vio a la yato estudiarlo por un momento antes de sacarle la lengua y seguir a su padre postizo. Con una media sonrisa, levantó el celular y lo lanzó contra el cuerpo tendido de Hijikata que ya comenzaba a despertarse.

—Esto no acabará así, China. La próxima vez será el desempate… —Se prometió a sí mismo. Con esto, Sougo se colocó su máscara de dormir e hizo lo que más sabía hacer, aparentar.

FIN.

* * *

 **LadyOper:** ¡Gracias por leer!

Pues a pesar de que esta semana tengo 3 pruebas y 2 exposiciones, además de otros fanfics que terminar, me animé a escribir esta historia (xD). Díganme si les gustó. A lo mejor me atrevo y le hago una secuela… (*w*).

¡Nos leemos pronto! ^o^)/


End file.
